The irritation experienced by many males resulting from shaving with a razor and/or a depilatory has been well documented. There are several causes, the most outstanding being the tendency of the clipped hair to curl and grow inward beneath the skin surface. The shave surface then bumps as the combined result of shaving irritation and clipped hairs which have not grown straight through the skin.